The Journal of Peter VanDauf
by connorwalton
Summary: This is the journal/diary of Peter Van-Dauf. He is a mud-blood, living in a world controlled by Bellatrix Lestrange after she comes back to life from a horrcrux that nobody knew about. Plus, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were bolth killed.
1. Entry One

Entry One; Why?

I'm keeping this journal for personal gratification, so I will start off by telling you a little about myself. First off, I'm not much of a writer, but I am, if that makes sense. I am a boy, my name is Peter... Peter Van-Dauf, I know It's not that "catchy" but either way, It's my name. I'm 14, but the trace has been taken off of me so I can use magic outside of school. Ha... speaking of school, I've been kicked out of every school that I went to. I was never liked much, I mean I have a lot of friends, but my enemies really, really hate me. Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm a mud-blood, that will explain a lot in this journal.

Things went great, after Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter. But just recently Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were killed, and the ministry was taken over by Bellatrix Lestrange. I know what you're thinking... she was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Well apparently she had a horcrux. Four horcrux's to be exact. Bellatrix tried to kill the famous Hermione Granger but she got away. She's currently on the run. It's kinda of cool to think that she is on the run. But in the mean time... Bellatrix is killing off all the current mud-bloods and new born mud-bloods. Bad news for me, since I'm a mud-blood. Oh, yeah, also if you don't attend school while under the age of 17 you will either be sentenced to 10 to 25 years in azkaban, or death. All the pure-bloods get 10 years, all the half-bloods get 25 years, and the mud-bloods are sentenced to death. But if you are a mud-blood and go to school you get arrested and taken in for questioning on how you came about you powers.

To be honest... life sucks. I have to sneak around everywhere by myself. I was with my friend but I can't find her. When we apparated , I think we lost each other. Luckily I have a food supply that I can duplicate. But I feel lonely, and frankly I am. Why is this happening?


	2. Entry Two

**Entry Two; My Journey**

For some reason, I can't just seem to think of why mud-bloods are so bad, in the eyes of pure bloods. I mean, come on, what did we do to you? Bellatrix is now in full control, and when I say full, I mean full. She can now trace any registered wizard, and she can even hear what they talk about. She's monitoring every bodies conversations, where they go, and what they do. I'm so thankful that my mom's friend was able to un-register me from the ministry. If it wasn't for that, I would be, probably... dead.

The other day I found my friend, I was under my invisibility cloak, and there were too many death eaters around, so I couldn't talk to her. I saw were she is staying, and when the death eaters go away for their little break, I'm going to get her, so I don't have to fight this on my own. She seemed miserable. I wish I could have talked to her. If only those stupid death eaters weren't there.

Today, death eaters searched the forest where I am. They almost found me, but they, luckily for me, got distracted. They can't know I'm here, if they find out that I had my name, illegally, taken out of the ministry system, they will murder me on the spot, or even worse... Send a dementor on me.

I'm going to try and talk to Jen, (I never told you, but my friends name is Jen), and hopefully the chat will go well. I hope she wasn't put under the imperious curse. She seemed so disoriented when I saw her. Well... Off I go.


	3. Entry Three

Entry Three; New Beginnings

After all this time I'm finally able to write in my journal. For the first time in a while I feel happy, my journal is like my portal to another world. But anyways, today I escaped Bellatrix Lestrange and I feel exhilarated.

Today I went to gringotts to get some galleons. I completely forgot I'm one of the most wanted wizards of all time, so as you can probably tell, it didn't go well. I used the imperious curse to get my way through. But someone still informed Bellatrix that I was there, and I nearly lost my life.

So anyways, I made it to America and it just seems so surreal to me. America is fun, though. Sadly, I can't use galleons here, but I can convert them to dollars. I've been in New York City, it's big, and some parts are pretty gross. But, it's interesting.

So, I never explained what happened with, Jen. When I saw her she told me to get my money out of gringotts and flee the country.. Not sure why, but she said that when it's safe, she will find me. That kind of freaked me out, and I don't think I can trust her anymore. But the reason I left to America is because the forests were getting too crowded with snatchers and dementors.

I also went to Hogwarts, Neville, is still headmaster. He fits the role well. He also gave me advice on what to do, but I have the slightest feeling that death eaters are trying to compromise him, and the cruciatus curse can make someone do anything, so I was careful with what I said to him.

I think I may know the area of Bellatrixs' horrcrux, but I have to be certain before pursuing anything, and I have the sword of Gryffindor, so I will be able to destroy it. Now I have to find a place to stay here in NYC, I was thinking a hotel, it's been a while since I've had warm water, and winter's coming so it's really cold. Hope it goes well.


End file.
